


Read For You

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: In a world where your soulmate is uncovered when you come of age what happens when a noblewoman is matched with a young woman of common birth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As told by the stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813132) by [mikipau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikipau/pseuds/mikipau). 



> Please read the tags. This is not going to be a light or fluffy story. This is based in a similar universe to my last story The Haught Heir but this one is much darker. It was also inspired by a soulmate idea by mikpau.

The people of the Kingdom of Trecrath were read by the country’s Maesters twice in their life. Once at age five which determined their gender and sexuality and again when they came of age to discover their soulmate. The elder of the pair only received hints of the other but when the younger came of age the connection was disclosed. 

The Maesters had been tested thoroughly over the years. Two Maesters who had never spoken would read in the exact same way. Soulmate had been determined to be the person you were supposed to spend your life with. To separate soulmates was against the law and any attempt to do so would have been met with derision. The only thing open to interpretation was what was meant by spending your life together. Matches were often found in the same area of the Kingdom, where they weren’t the Maesters arranged for one to travel to the other. 

When two of the common folk were matched it usually meant a wedding with the younger joining the older. When two nobles of the same rank were matched it was usually a similar response, a marriage between the noble Houses. If two nobles of significantly different rank were matched there would usually be an attempt to find another matched pair in the same situation. The higher ranked would marry, as would the lower. They would live together but separately. Problems only arose when a noble was matched with a commoner. 

For those commoners matched with a noble the definition of soulmate was less life partner and more pet or personal slave. The higher ranked the noble the worse they were likely to be treated. Some Houses considered being matched with a commoner to be a severe flaw in their child. The noble would be married off to someone else with an unacceptable soulmate and the commoners left to serve whatever needs their match wished. The noble Houses had twisted something that could provide such joy and utter contentment into something perverse. 

*************  
Nicole Haught was born into a respectable common family. Her parents were born in the same village, a few months apart and there was no surprise when they were matched. They were very well suited and clearly loved each other. Her father worked as a clerk for a local nobleman and her mother was a cook for the same House. 

Nicole was read at five as all other children. She was destined to have a female soulmate. She was read again when she came of age and it was immediately clear that she was the older of the pair and that her life wouldn’t be an easy one. Her soulmate was noble born, of high rank and from the north of the Kingdom. That was all she got in terms of hints. Nicole tried to research likely candidates but there were a lot of noble Houses in the north. There were some she discovered had young women too young to yet be matched that she hoped would not turn out to be her soulmate. 

It took three years for Nicole to receive a message from the Maesters. Her soulmate had been read, she was Lady Waverly Earp, youngest daughter of Lord Ward Earp. The Earp’s were well known to be despotic and were feared by the common folk. It was likely Lord Earp was also unhappy that his daughter had been matched with a commoner. One of the worse case scenarios she had thought about was coming true. Nicole was given a week to pack up her life then she would be taken to House Earp. 

************  
Little was known of the youngest Earp but her two older sisters were notorious throughout the Kingdom. The eldest Willa had been matched with a member of the King’s guard. Lord Robert Del Ray was the King’s enforcer and an utter sadist. A trait shared by his wife and soulmate. She was said to enjoy watching her husband torturing information out of someone. 

Wynonna the second daughter had been matched with Lord John Henry Holliday and they spent their time pouring the riches of both Houses down their necks. They were a pair of feckless drunks. Their reputation had spread further afield after Wynonna had picked a fight with a Viscount’s wife and the resulting brawl involved a significant number of noble Houses, many of whom were injured. Nicole had little hope of her match being much of an improvement on her sisters.


	2. Nicole Arrives

Lord Earp was livid when he found out his youngest daughter had been matched with a common girl and he wasted no time in expressing his displeasure.

  
“You’re a disgrace to the family name girl. Having a commoner for a soulmate, a southerner at that, it’s unheard of for an Earp. It was bad enough when they told us you had an equal chance of a male or female match. I guess we'll just have to find you a husband with the same unfortunate affliction.”

  
“Yes father.”

  
“You need to make sure you treat them appropriately.”

  
“Yes father.”

  
“You can do with them whatever you like but if you use them for your own pleasure, make sure they know their place. I don’t want them to get ideas above their station.”

  
“I’m an Earp father and I will act like one.”

  
“Be sure you do or you’ll both be punished. Now get out of my sight.”

It took Nicole several days to travel to the frozen north in the company of a Maester and chaperone. House Earp eventually loomed large in the distance, a dark foreboding place. Nicole shuddered through more than just cold. She was brought before her soulmate in the great hall. Luckily for her Lord Earp thought it beneath himself to deal with her.

“Welcome to House Earp Nicole. You are to address me as My Lady. Do as you are told and behave yourself and I will not treat you harshly. Do not speak to me unless you are spoken to.”

  
“My Lady.”

  
“You are to attend me and a pallet has been placed in my room for you to sleep in. Being my soulmate does not change your position. Do not presume to hold yourself above those who work here. You will share their lot. One of the maids will show you around and I expect you to serve me at dinner. Go now.”

A maid took Nicole to Waverly’s room where she left the meagre possessions she had been allowed to bring. She was then shown through the House to acquaint herself with the kitchen, dining room and other areas. The servants didn’t know how to treat Nicole. She wasn’t one of their masters but she wasn’t one of them either. She belonged to Lady Waverly. It led them to be wary of her. They weren’t unkind but they weren’t friendly either.

Nicole was expected to be by Lady Waverly’s side at all times unless her soulmate specifically told her to do something. She acted like her personal maid, helping her dress and undress, doing her hair. She fetched her food and served her at dinner. She did whatever errands Lady Waverly needed. Nicole had no time to herself. She struggled the first few days to find time to eat. If she left her soulmate for too long Lady Waverly would admonish her when she returned. She learnt how long she could take for each task without earning a rebuke.

Over time Nicole developed a routine. She found that if she woke early she would have plenty of time to not only prepare Lady Waverly’s breakfast before she awoke but to also join the servants for breakfast and eat a hearty meal. There were some tasks that allowed her to take a few moments to herself and tend to her bodily needs or grab a bite to eat. After Waverly had retired to bed at night and fallen asleep she was able to return to the kitchen and have a final meal. It didn’t take the cooks long to realise what was needed and they always had food waiting for her when she came to collect Lady Waverly’s meals. Food was left out for her at night as well.

Nicole knew she could be treated worse under the circumstances. Lady Waverly didn’t beat her or have her beaten. She didn’t make any claims on her body. She all but ignored her. It wasn’t a nice way to live and it was a lonely existence but it was one she could endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone feels I’m missing any tags please let me know.


	3. A Husband?

Lord Earp was and always had been a lazy man. He was content to let his steward manage the estate as long as the money kept rolling in. He never did anything to improve the estate or its revenues. As soon as she was old enough to take an interest Waverly wanted to make changes. Her father allowed her to do what she wanted as long as she followed certain rules. She was not to disrupt the steward’s work, she was not allowed to do anything unbefitting of her House and title, it should not cost anymore and should bring in more money. The rules severely curtailed her plans but she was still able to implement some ideas and spent several hours of each day researching others. Lord Earp enjoyed his extra income but did nothing practical to assist his daughter.

After a few months at House Earp, Nicole got some insight into how different her life could have been as Lady Waverly’s soulmate. Lord Earp had invited a local Baron to dinner. His family almost exclusively had commoners as soulmates and his younger sister had been one of the candidates Nicole hoped she wasn’t matched with. He had clearly been invited with a view to him marrying Lady Waverly and he was accompanied by his soulmate. He called the young man his pet and rather than serve the Baron at dinner, he spent the meal sitting at his feet being fed scraps from the table. The young man didn’t look particularly unhappy and Nicole tried to reassure herself that perhaps he had been matched with the Baron because he wanted to be treated like that. The Baron made the odd comment about adding to his pets if he got the chance, clearly meaning Nicole if he married her match. By the end of dinner Nicole was fairly sure he wouldn’t be marrying her soulmate. Both Lord Earp and his daughter seemed equally disgusted by his behaviour though possibly for different reasons than Nicole.

The following morning Lady Waverly sought out her father in his study. She left Nicole outside but didn’t fully close the door.

“Father, I assume we are both in agreement that I won’t be marrying the Baron.”

  
“Yes, frankly I found his behaviour faintly nauseating. I don’t want him teaching you bad habits. I’ll find someone else for you.”

  
“You do realise father that if I marry, I will leave here to live with my husband and there will be no more money making improvements to the estate unless you do them yourself.”

  
“Hmm...perhaps you do deserve to be punished for a while, for disgracing this House with your soulmate. No husband for you. At least until you’re not making me anymore money.”

  
“I’m glad we understand each other. I’ll leave you to contact the Baron.”

  
Lady Waverly swept out of the study and back towards her own rooms and beckoned Nicole to follow her with a wave of her hand.

A few days later Nicole was trying not to provoke her soulmate’s anger. It was clear Lady Waverly was in a bad mood. She was reading a large tome in bad lighting and making notes. She was muttering under her breath and Nicole just hoped her temper wasn’t unleashed on her.

  
“It’s a shame you can’t read and write or you might actually be useful to me.” Lady Waverly bit out.

  
“I can My Lady.”

  
“What did you say?”

  
“I can read and write My Lady. My father’s a clerk. He taught me.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“You didn’t ask My Lady.”

  
A look crossed Lady Waverly’s face that Nicole couldn’t decipher and she wondered if she’d said the wrong thing.

  
“You’re right I didn’t ask. I assumed and that is never the correct thing. Do you have your figures?”

  
“Yes My Lady.”

  
“Can you reckon up accounts?”

  
“Yes My Lady.”

  
“You might have some use after all. For a start you may read to me tonight after dinner. My work has given me a headache today. If I am pleased with your reading I might allow you to assist me in my work. Now help me dress for dinner.”

Nicole was surprised by the turn of events but if she could be of real use to her soulmate rather than just a glorified maid. It would make something out of her life.


	4. The Truth Behind The Money-Making Schemes

Nicole wondered if there was something wrong with her. Her soulmate was meant to be her perfect match but Lady Waverly was so cold and hard. If that was her match was she in some way deficient. She’d thought that perhaps it was only the way she treated her but she’d seen her interact with those of the same rank in the same way. It seemed her soulmate was just that unfeeling. Nicole was trapped in the situation. There was only one way out, death, either her’s or Lady Waverly’s. She thought she understood why it wasn’t uncommon for the lower ranked of an unbalanced soul match to die young. If she outlived her soulmate she would be setup in a small residence in a local village with an allowance, purely to keep up appearances but she would be free. 

Over time Nicole was entrusted to assist with more and more of Lady Waverly’s work. It meant that her soulmate talked to her more but it never evolved into an actual conversation. She was told of the rules set down by Lord Earp. They essentially boiled down to, Lady Waverly was not allowed to get her hands dirty, she wasn’t to ask the steward for help, costs weren’t allowed to increase and the projects had to bring in more money. It took Nicole some time to realise what was actually happening with the projects and when she did she gained a new respect for her soulmate. 

The majority of the additional revenue from each project wasn’t funnelled into the House’s coffers but was diverted to cover the costs of the next project. That wasn’t just a way of circumventing the rules. The money wasn’t just used to make extra money. It was being used to improve the estate. The project where Nicole finally noticed what was going on was a scheme to improve the irrigation for a village’s fields. The end result being an improved yield of crops and better quality animals but the project also included digging a new well in the village, something that wouldn’t make any money and cost a great deal but would make life so much easier for those who lived there. 

Once she realised what to look for Nicole was able to identify similar things in most of the other projects. There were costly, unnecessary improvements being made alongside a money-making scheme. Lady Waverly was making the Earp estate a better place to live and work, one step at a time. 

Nicole didn’t know how to reconcile the fact that Lady Waverly did seem to care about the estate underneath her hard exterior. She wasn’t doing anything for recognition as the good was hidden carefully by the money-making agenda. It wasn’t even for the future for her. She’d eventually be married off and the House would pass to one of Lord Earp’s grandsons. If she truly was a better person than she appeared, why did she treat Nicole so harshly. Nicole thought about confronting her soulmate with the evidence of what she was doing but ultimately didn’t as she was concerned it would lead Lady Waverly to treat her even worse than she already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the last few days have not been fun so here’s a short chapter to get this moving again.   
> Up next we find out why this has been tagged as Heavy Angst and Dark from the beginning. You didn’t think Waverly being mean and a bit of a bitch was the reason did you?


	5. The Fever

The change of season from winter to spring was feared by all who lived in the Kingdom, as that was when the Fever struck. The Fever didn’t discriminate, it infected all types of people, young and old, rich and poor, noble and commoner. The Maesters had tried for years to find what caused the Fever, how it was spread, how to cure it, even how to treat it. They had met with no success so far.

Most people who contracted the Fever died. The Fever itself raged for up to two weeks and the weakest rarely survived it. For those stronger the Fever left them susceptible to other illnesses and infections and they usually died in the weeks and months that followed. Those that survived were left forever affected by the illness. Some were addled in their wits, some were left with weakness in their limbs and others were left struggling to breathe. The noble Houses were supposed to provide assistance to those with a family member left disabled but the quality of the provision varied wildly depending on the House in question.

The Maesters could only provide the simplest of help with the symptoms, something for the pain when it became too much to bare. The only thing that had been found to make any difference was constant and diligent nursing. It was rare this was available as while the Fever wasn’t normally easily transmitted between people, those who nursed the afflicted often succumbed to the Fever themselves. It meant that those with money were not often the ones who survived, while it was almost impossible to pay someone for the type of nursing needed given the risk, devoted mothers and grandmothers sometimes managed a miracle at the expense of their own health.

One school of thought suggested that as little as possible was done for the afflicted. It was kinder to let them pass away as soon as possible rather than making them suffer a long drawn out painful death or the consequences of living with what the disease had done. No matter how abrupt the end from the Fever nothing was ever investigated.

Nicole had been at House Earp for a little over a year when the Fever struck the House. She was taking dictation from Lady Waverly when her soulmate passed out at her writing desk. She was taken to her bed and the Maesters called immediately. As everyone feared she had contracted the Fever. Lord Earp gave Nicole her instructions.

“As her soulmate you will undertake her care. No one else is to enter the room but a servant will be placed outside to bring you whatever you need. Send me word when it is over and the risk of infection has passed.”

  
“Yes My Lord.”

Nicole was left alone in the room with Lady Waverly. She was out cold in the bed, sheet white and unmoving. Nicole had a choice to make, regardless of what she did, the chances were that her soulmate would die. If Lady Waverly died, Nicole was free. If Nicole did very little, the death would probably be quicker and less painful but if she tried and failed her soulmate would suffer and still end up dead. Nicole’s own life was also at risk if she carefully nursed her. No one would blame her if she died, it was the expected outcome.

While her internal debate raged on Nicole tried to make her soulmate comfortable. She placed a cool cloth on Lady Waverly’s head and moistened her lips with wine. Nicole knew she wouldn’t be able to stay in the room and watch her die, she just wasn’t that type of person, regardless of how she had treated her, she didn’t deserve to die. By trying to save her the most probable outcome would be that they both ended up dead but her own death would be a type of release from the life that pained her everyday anyway and she wondered if she was Lady Waverly’s soulmate for this reason, maybe she was destined to save her.

Nicole had done very little nursing before and her soulmate was not an easy patient to start with. Lady Waverly drifted in and out of consciousness. When she was awake Nicole tried to get her to drink water or wine and take a little gruel. Her body burnt with the Fever and Nicole tried to keep her cool without letting her get chilled. Lady Waverly ranted and raved in her delirium and at times fought Nicole as she tried to help her, wasting what little strength she had. At other times she was so still and quiet Nicole had to check she was still breathing. The redhead herself got very little rest, every time she tried to sleep either her soulmate’s raving woke her or the lack of noise had her bolting awake to check on her.

Lady Waverly’s fever lasted for eighteen days, longer than the two weeks that was usual. It would have given the high temperatures more time to do damage to her body but eventually it broke. Her temperature dropped and she no longer raved. She was very calm and still but hadn’t yet awoken. She had survived the Fever itself but if anything the next few days were more dangerous.

Nicole sent a message to Lord Earp to keep him updated. As she settled down for another night’s vigil Lady Waverly’s breathing changed and she seemed to struggle for every breath. She was deathly pale and completely unaware. There was nothing more an exhausted Nicole could do but watch and wait to see if her soulmate survived the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will Waverly survive the night....
> 
> If anyone thinks any additional tags need to be added please let me know


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some ableism and ableist language used in this chapter.

Lady Waverly settled into a deep sleep around dawn. She seemed to be barely breathing and Nicole had to check several times that she hadn’t slipped away. She remained asleep until late the following evening. Once she finally awoke the Maester was called and Lord Earp accompanied him into the room. 

“How are you feeling My Lady?” The Maester asked carefully. 

“I seem to be unable to move my legs and I can barely lift my hands.” Waverly answered cautiously. 

The Maester examined his patient gently. “You are aware My Lady of the damage the Fever can wreck. It appears in this case to have affected your movement. As you continue to recover you may see some improvement but I fear some of the damage may be permanent.”

“I’m going to remain a cripple for the rest of my life?”

“It’s too soon to tell My Lady but I do not expect you will be able to be as active as before.”

The Maester made a hasty retreat from the room and Lord Earp followed, a disgusted expression on his face. Nicole had assisted the Maester but otherwise tried to make herself invisible in a corner of the room. Her face fell as the Maester delivered his verdict. It appeared fate wasn’t content for her to have an unbalanced soul connection now she was faced with having to care for a disabled soulmate for the rest of her life. She brought her attention back when Lady Waverly spoke up. 

“You looked after me while I had the Fever?”

“”Yes My Lady, your father instructed that I was the only one allowed in the room.”

“”No I mean you actually nursed me. I survived, that was very unlikely to happen even with nursing.”

“I couldn’t sit there and watch you die My Lady. That’s not who I am.” Nicole hesitated. “Besides it looked like it was a way out, one way or another.”

“Your life with me is so appalling you’d risk the Fever rather than continue as we are. No don’t answer that. I don’t think I could handle the truth. Now I’m out of danger others may help care for me. Summon two maids.”

Nicole did as she was bid and two maids came to the room. 

“You will stay here to look after me. You will look after her, take her to the kitchens and get her a proper meal, then see that she gets some rest in one of the guest rooms. I don’t want to see her again until she is properly rested.”

“My Lady?” Nicole stammered out. 

“You are no use to me exhausted. Take the next couple of days to rest and come back strong and ready to help me face this future.”

Nicole left Lady Waverly in the care of one of the maids and went with the other. She was treated as she had never been treated before. The maids passed on orders to treat Nicole as Lady Waverly would be treated. She was given the best food, a hot bath and taken to a room almost as luxuriant as her soulmate’s but here she could sleep in the bed. It didn’t take long for Nicole to fall into a long restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t disappeared off the face of the earth or forgotten about this story. I’ve been struggling with my physical and mental health but I’m in a better place now. I have actually managed to write several chapters which I’ll be posting over the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Earp approached his daughter as soon as he was told she had awoken the next morning. 

“Has the Fever addled your wits as well as broken your body?”

“Good morning to you too father. What are you referring to?”

“You’ve given orders that your soulmate is to be treated the same as you. She is currently sleeping in a guest room for heaven's sake.”

“Yes I’ve allowed her a few good meals and a rest. It’s only temporary. She cared for me tirelessly and I need her strength more than ever. I wouldn’t be alive if it weren't for her.”

“I don’t know why she bothered. You are good for nothing now. You’ll never get anyone to marry you like this. You are nothing more than a millstone around my neck.”

“I’m glad to know where I stand with you father. Get out of my room.”

“How dare you speak to me like that. You ungrateful brat.”

“I think it would be better if we stayed out of each other’s way. Don’t you? And since I can’t currently move that means you need to stay out of here.”

“You haven’t heard the last of this young lady.”

“I’m sure I haven’t father. Goodbye”

Lord Earp stormed from the room ranting and raving. Waverly lay back in bed and contemplated what her life would be like from now on. 

Nicole returned to care for her soulmate after two days rest. She was as ready as she could be to face the difficulties of her future. Lady Waverly looked a little stronger as well. 

“Now you’re here, help me to the armchair. I’ve been in this bed too long.”

Nicole threw back the covers and carefully helped Lady Waverly into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. It was clear without her soulmate’s support she wouldn’t be able to maintain the position. After allowing her to rest for a moment Nicole was conflicted as to whether to assist her to stand or to carry her to the chair. Nicole realised there was no way she was going to be able to walk so she picked her up bridal style. Lady Waverly made an attempt to put her arms round her neck and they moved carefully to the chair. Propped up with pillows she was able to maintain a comfortable seating position. 

Nicole spent the rest of the morning reading to her soulmate and after lunch assisted her back to bed where she slept the afternoon away. The next few weeks continued in the same pattern and Lady Waverly never left her room. Lord Earp avoided his daughter and made it difficult for Nicole to do anything in the house that would help the invalid. 

Lady Waverly initially made some good progress in her recovery. The Maester suggested focusing on her arms and hands. She was able to hold a partially filled beaker and drink with only limited assistance but she was unable to hold a book for any length of time. She had also lost her ability to grip and couldn’t use a pen or knife. As this continued to elude her she grew more and more depressed. Nicole was at a loss of how to help Lady Waverly but she wondered if she would have some interest in her work and spent that afternoon preparing some of the papers they had been working on before her illness.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Waverly wasn’t interested when Nicole mentioned her work once she was installed in her chair the following morning. Nicole read to her as before but her soulmate seemed distracted. 

“Do you have the papers on the small estate?”

“The Homestead My Lady?”

“Yes that’s the one. I was trying to come up with a use for it. My father used it very occasionally as a hunting lodge but it’s been empty for years, though we keep a small staff there.”

“Here you go My Lady.”

Waverly perused the documents. 

“Yes this will do just fine. My father has made it clear my disability means he wants nothing to do with me and if I stay here I will end up never leaving this room. This House is too large for me to be able to move around. The Homestead is little more than a lodge but it would give me some freedom.”

Nicole considered what she’d read about the Homestead and realised it might be a good solution. The tension in the house was unbearable and a smaller dwelling would mean she could carry her soulmate into other parts of the house, she wouldn’t be confined to one room. 

“If My Lady thinks it would be suitable. How would you like to proceed?”

“Take some notes to prepare for a discussion with my father and the Maester. The Homestead will need some modifications if I am to make it my home.”

*************  
Nicole was glad that Lady Waverly had taken some interest in her life again. She was more animated than she had been since her illness, although no more physically able. A list of changes potentially needed to the Homestead had been drawn up and Lord Earp along with the Maester were invited to her room to discuss the matter. 

“I have been considering my future, now that my movement has been restricted. I don’t intend to spend the rest of my life in this room. This house is too large for my needs so I intend to move to the Homestead.”

“That’s an excellent idea Lady Waverly. A change of environment would definitely be beneficial. Is the Homestead the old hunting lodge?”

“Yes, it’s hasn’t been used for some time but is kept ready for need.”

“Hmmm… yes it is well situated. The air there will do you good. There may need to be a few changes made in order for you to utilise it to its fullest.”

“Do I get any say in this?”

“Of course father but given that the Homestead is currently unused and that you want the best for your daughter, I knew you’d agree.” Lady Waverly said sweetly, fully aware her father wouldn’t want to lose face in front of the Maester. 

“Yes, well as long as the changes are kept to a minimum, I think it would be best that you have your own establishment. I will leave you to work out the details.” Lord Earp left the room, having no further interest in his daughter or her plans. 

“Maester I have drawn up a list of necessary changes. Would you look it over and add anything else you think is needed. I will speak to the steward to get the changes underway.”

“Yes My Lady.”

The Maester left the two soulmates alone. The discussion had sapped Lady Waverly’s strength so Nicole helped her into bed to rest. Left alone with her thoughts she wondered how the move away from the main house would affect her life. At present the Homestead was staffed sparingly and unless Lady Waverly increased that Nicole would likely find herself with more responsibilities for the care of her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting my prep for this years nanowrimo. It’s going to be the Regency/Jane Austen AU I had in mind after last years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only planned to be a few chapters long. This alternate idea wouldn’t get out of my head until I wrote it down so I’m sharing it with you lot.


End file.
